


This Isn't Some Sappy Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romanichi Day, Tomato Plants, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One might be surprised that this was ‘their’ first tomato plant. Sure back when Romano was under Spain’s rule there was trading of the crop but the two personifications hadn’t ever really grown a plant of it together. Spain made sure to change that fact soon after the – as Romano put it – ‘gushy sappy unnecessary bullshit’ was said between the two.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Written for the 2013 Romanichi Day event on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Some Sappy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is one out of two prompts I claimed for the 2013 Romanichi Day event on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Harvesting the first tomato of the plant they grew together.

One might be surprised that this was ‘their’ first tomato plant. Sure back when Romano was under Spain’s rule there was trading of the crop but the two personifications hadn’t ever _really_ grown a plant of it together. Spain made sure to change that fact soon after the – as Romano put it – ‘gushy sappy unnecessary bullshit’ was said between the two.

It wasn’t exactly easy getting the plant to grow however. Romano had his own technique for growing tomatoes, and Spain had his. Sadly, the two ways clashed a lot, and tomatoes were one of the few things Spain would actually argue with Romano over. Just trying to get the soil ready took three days since the duo usually ended up disagreeing over something frivolous, and then wrestling in the dirt for a trough or bag of seeds for so long they had to go inside to shower.

Once they had finally gotten the damn thing planted, the two generally differed on watering patterns. Romano said only five times a week, Spain said every day. The poor plant grew up on a foundation of arguments and disagreements. It was like a child in a dysfunctional family, only it was a plant and Spain and Romano weren’t actually all that dysfunctional.

When the tomato plant first sprouted, it was the first time something _good_ came out of the crop. The both of them were far too overjoyed to be sane – although Romano tried to hide his joy at the success of course. If this was supposed to be a sappy story one could say it was like a symbol of their relationship; if it died, their relationship died, and if it grew, their relationship grew. They could also say that that’s how Romano and Spain had come to see the plant as well, and that’s why they were so happy over the green life. This isn’t a sweet sentimental tale though, so it’s probably just a normal tomato plant and they’re just happy that the efforts weren’t completely wasted.

Once it started actually growing the fruit-vegetable controversy most of the arguments ended in turn of paying close attention to the plant. As Spain said, tomato growing was very serious business.

When the first tomato was ripe, Romano and Spain were out there with a basket and plant sheers. ‘Time to take the children inside’. The vine was snipped and the tomato fell plump into the basket, shiny red and perfect. One could say it was a ‘symbol of their love’ but it was stated earlier that this not some sappy love story damn it, so it was just a tomato that was ready to be eaten.

That night they cut it into slices and ate them together like the freaks they were (seriously, who does that?) and ended up passed out on the couch, curled around each other, some movie neither of them had paid attention to playing on the TV.  It was just a simple plant, but the fact that they grew it together as a couple had some impact on it or something. It made it special, even if they wouldn’t ever admit it.

Or that could just be an exaggeration, and it really was just a damn tomato from a damn tomato plant.


End file.
